Perfect
by itsamandything
Summary: Takes place after god gave me you and shallow! My version of season six. Picks up where god gave me you left off. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

**A/N: Continues from God Gave Me You. Not sure how many chapters this will be. Enjoy. **

_I found a love, for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
I found a girl  
__Beautiful and sweet  
-Ed Sheeran _

Sara stood at the gate. She was crazy to think she could come back here, even if it was volunteering one day a week. She was absolutely insane. She shook her head as she walked in the staff entrance and signed in and walked straight towards Katie.

"Weird?" Katie asked as they made their way upstairs.

"So weird." Sara said stepping off the elevator.

There it was. The place that held her beginning with Michael. Where she thought she'd lost everything by leaving that door unlocked. Where she did sometimes wish that they'd met in a bar or something but now, she wouldn't change a thing. She was sure.

"So, where is Michael working?"

"He's working at his old firm building security systems and consulting on the best way to construct buildings. He works in the office three days a week and at home for two. He refuses to bring work home with him. He said he refused to be like his parents were."

"Wow. I still can't believe it. Nearly nine years have passed. This is something." Katie said and Sara just shook her head. "So, the new warden is a stickler. But he was impressed I found someone who was willing to speak candidly about addiction and prison."

"I have to admit, I'm nervous. More than I should be."

"You'll be fine. You've been around inmates before."

"True but I also wasn't 14 weeks pregnant before either." She quipped and Katie's mouth fell open.

"You're?"

"Yep. If we had gotten to be all normal I'm sure we'd be on kid number 4 by now."

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Mike is begging for a baby brother. Michael and I are in agreement as long as the baby is healthy we don't need to know the sex."

"Oh my." Katie said. "This is exciting."

"Let's get this over with." Sara said and they made their way downstairs and into the gym where she would be speaking.

The Warden made introductions then she brought a stool up to sit on, facing the inmates. "Hi, my name is Sara Scofield. I have been practicing medicine for 17 years. I actually used to work here. I'm also an addict. My vices were medical grade morphine and booze, lots of booze. Some of us have a genetic pre-disposition for addiction. I know I did. It came from my mom. She died of renal failure when I was 12. After I finished school, life became all about chasing the high. My turning point came about 12 years ago, when I was too high to even walk straight, a boy on his bike was hit with a car. I was drawn to the scene but I was too high to think straight. The guy I was seeing at the time pulled me away from the scene. After learning that the boy didn't make it, I quit using. I quit drinking and I focused on working the steps. Some steps are harder than others. When I decided to using, I quit my job because my job was my gateway to drugs and alcohol. The December day is the reason I started working in low income clinics, and even working in India with Doctors Without Borders. I wanted to be a part of the solution, not enable the problem. I was two and a half years sober when one night changed it all. I had a glass of bourbon and I shot up. I may not have been actively trying to kill myself, I almost did. I messed up when trying to calculate how much I should take. I took the dose I was on when I was using. So my tolerance had lowered so much that what I took nearly killed me." She finished. "Anyone have any questions?" She asked and hands shot up.

"What does your husband think about your addiction?"

"He wants to make it a problem we tackle together. He doesn't keep alcohol at home and rarely drinks if he's out with friends. But I'm also stubborn, I keep telling him my addiction is my problem. But he's right. Its nice to have someone there to talk to on the days that are tough, but not tough enough you want to bother your sponsor." She explained.

"What made you decide to speak today?"

"Well, a number of things. I am an addict but I've spent time in prison. So I figured I could relate better."

"What did you go to prison for?"

"Something I didn't do. I was later exonerated." She told them, hoping the subject would change.

The rest of the seminar was uneventful. She went back to her old office with Katie and blanched when she saw him sitting there. "Fuck," she whispered.

"You know him?"

"He's the one to kept Michael away from us. Framed him for murder. He's also the one who married me, knowing how desperately I missed Michael. He thought he could just manipulate Michael out of my life. I mean, he knew I'm alcoholic and insisted on having his nightly pinot noir. Fucking prick." Sara half yelled. She slipped her engagement ring back onto her finger and paid him no attention when she grabbed her purse.

"I heard you'd be here today. I see the Warden does listen to inmates concerns."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said with a smirk. She made sure her ring finger was in his line of sight.

"Over compensating?"

"No. He bought this ring 9 years ago in Panama. Just didn't get a chance to give it to me and for the record, he told me everything. I mean everything you made him do for fear that I would be thrown back in prison. I also know about the cranes, the ones you filtered out of the mail. You're sick you know that." She said turning on her heel and walking out.

Sara made it to Michaels office in record time. She'd texted Fernando and had him pick Mike up saying she had a last minute appointment at work to handle. She walked in and the receptionist led her straight to Michael's office. She did like this perk.

"What're you?" He asked and she cut him off. "Explain?" He said to her when they parted, needing to catch their breath. "Not that I mind you storming in my office but something happened at Fox River what was it?"

"He manipulated the warden into getting him into the infirmary. That's our spot. Where our relationship started and he thought he could ruin it." She sobbed into his chest. "It took everything I had in me not to hit him after everything he's done."

"I'm sorry you had to see him. Other than that how did your visit go?"

"It went great. There were a bunch of names on the signup list but as much as I'd like to do that. I can't work in a prison and be pregnant and now that I know he has the warden on payroll, I can't be there at all." She groaned. "I did however pick something up for you." She told him and fished the box out of her purse and opened it. It was a platinum band with five diamonds on the top. She'd had their wedding anniversary and Mike's birthday engraved on the inside of the band. "I know you have felt weird without a ring. I just wanted to find the perfect one for you." She said taking it out and sliding it on his finger.

"Its perfect." He said, kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything **

**A/N: NSFW towards the end **

_I'm dancing in the dark _

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the sand  
Listening to our favorite song  
-Ed Sheeran _

School pick-up had proved to be interesting for Michael. What he didn't expect was to run into Nika. He pulled his phone out to answer e-mails, hoping she wouldn't see him. He wasn't necessarily avoiding her but there was nothing left to say between them anymore. "Michael Scofield?" He heard behind him and he inwardly cursed.

"Hey Nika." He said putting his phone away.

"I didn't realize you had a child here, in this school."

"Yeah. He's seven."

"I bet he looks just like you." She commented.

"He actually looks more like my wife."

"How long have you been married?" She asked him.

"About eight years." He responded, at the same time as his phone vibrated in his hand and he ignored the call. "So you have a child?" He asked her.

"No. I'm a nanny. Good money. No more of what I was doing before." She explained to him.

"I'm glad you're doing good, Nika."

"I'm sorry for the gun before. I shouldn't have been jealous. I knew the arrangement and I still let my feelings cloud my judgement."

"It's okay. Things worked out really great in the end. Sara and I found our way back to each other.

"So you and the doctor?"

"Yep." He said with pride in his voice.

"Congratulations." She said to him. The bell ringing cut their conversation short.

He saw Mike weaving through the crowd heading directly towards him. He flung himself into Michael's arms. "What was that for buddy?" Michael asked.

"Sometimes I just miss you." Mike simply answered. "Do you know her? Mike asked referring to Nika standing near them.

"Yeah, from a long time ago. She's a nanny for one of the kids in your class." Michael explained, hoping that would be enough.

"Oh ok. I am still going to the ultrasound today right?"

"Of course. We're going to find out as a family." Michael said to him. "It was good to see you Nika."

"Congratulations Michael." She said as he took Mike's hand and they walked out of the school.

….

Sara was entering her 17th week of pregnancy and she could definitely tell that she was pregnant now. Her ever growing stomach only making it comfortable for leggings and long shirts. She flipped through a magazine in the doctor's office waiting for Mike and Michael to arrive.

"Sara?" She heard and looked up.

"Judy, oh my. It's been a while." Sara said getting up to give her a hug. "What brings you here?" Sara asked her.

"Biopsy test results you?" Judy asked.

"Oh um, gender ultrasound." Sara said proudly but she felt suddenly small when Henry Pope appeared next to his wife. "Henry." Sara said cautiously.

"I heard you right?" He asked her. "You're expecting?"

"Yes. This is baby number two."

"How old is your first?" Henry asked.

"He's almost eight. Looks just like me but has the mind of his father so you know, trouble." She said letting out a small laugh.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're married to Michael?" He asked her.

"Um, yes. Almost eight years."

"I'm glad things worked out." He said to her with a genuine tone.

"I owe you an apology and I know Michael has been wanting to apologize as well. When we moved back here, we both decided we wanted to reach out neither of us were sure how though." Sara told them.

"He did what he did for Lincoln and everything you and Michael both said was true." Henry said.

"Still, I'm sorry. I fell in love with an inmate but my feelings for Michael didn't make me leave that door unlocked. It was the killing of an innocent man. I couldn't let that happen." She explained.

"I can understand that." Henry said to her. "It was good seeing you Sara. Maybe we can catch up sometime, all of us?"

"That would be great." She told him.

….

Michael had just finished tossing the noodles in the carbonara mixture and put it in a bowl, setting it on the table, the placed the garlic bread and cheese next to it. He grabbed the sparkling water out of the fridge. "Smells great." Sara said sliding her hands around his waist. "You're making me fat." She exclaimed and he shook his head.

"You're perfect. I would've given anything to see you this pregnant before. Thank you for giving me this second chance." He said, turning in her arms to face her.

"I'm glad I got this second chance too. Watching how you are with Mike is just amazing Michael. You've stepped into the father role so openly. You just dove right in and most parents wouldn't do that. Sometimes I can't believe this is actually happening. That this is real."

"It's real. I promise." He said leaning to kiss her softly on the lips. When they broke apart, Sara practically wrapped herself around Michael, not giving a damn about her ever growing stomach.

"I love you." She said into his chest.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing her again.

"Will you guys stop being all mushy so we can eat?" Mike asked from the doorway and the jumped apart like they'd just gotten caught by there parents.

"Did you have fun today sweetheart?" Sara asked him.

"Yes. That was so cool." Mike said happily digging into his pasta. "How much longer do you have?"

"About five months or so. In three weeks I'll be halfway through pregnancy."

"Seems so far away."

"It's not trust me. They're going to fly by." She told him.

…

Sara spotted Michael lying in bed, shirtless, working on a proposal from his office on the new government building they had a contract on. She slipped on the silk nightgown she wore on his first night home, hoping to distract him. Lincoln might've helped her through Mike's pregnancy but this part, she had to deal with herself.

"Hey." She said coming in the room. Michael looked up at her and immediately shut is iPad and placed it on the nightstand. She crawled up the bed to him and gently straddled him, his hands running up and dow her back as she kissed her.

"That looks even better on you than before." He said gruffly in her ear.

"You think so?"

"It looks even better when it's off. I promise." He told her, sliding the straps down her shoulders. The silk fell away and he leaned up, letting her practically sit in his lap and he took one of her nipples in his mouth, gently sucking on it then repeating the action on the other one.

"Michael." She said breathlessly letting her head fall back. His lips felt like they were leaving a trail of fire down her back. "Take me." She told him and he rolled them so he was on top of her, his fingers sliding under her panties, yanking them down, then plunging two fingers inside of her wet heat. Her hands made work of his pants, and he kicked them off. His erection poking at her hip. She felt herself on the edge from his fingers, and she let herself fly off of it, arching her back into his touch.

Michael rocked into her slowly, pelvic bone to pelvic bone and her legs opened wider, giving him better access. "I love you." He told her, finding his rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go deeper inside of her, making her back arch against him. Their fingers intertwined, above her head as he thrusted in and out of her and Michael lost all sense of control. She'd never been this wet, ever.

Sara wrapped her hands around him, nails digging into his back. His lips attacker her neck and then her chest. "Come with me." She said to him and four thrusts later, they both climaxed. He pulled out of her, and rolled to his side facing her, trying to catch his breath.

"Holy shit." She said to him, turning to face him. "I don't think I've ever had an orgasm like that." She said, kissing him. "I love pregnancy." She said to him when they parted.

"I love you being pregnant." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "I love just being here with you like this." He said moving to lie on his back, and she followed, half on top of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

_Well I found a man  
Stronger than anyone I know_

_He share's my dreams  
I hope one day we'll share a home_

_We're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
-Ed Sheeran & Beyonce _

Sara watched as Michael hung ornaments on their tree. It was huge, and looked as big as the ones she'd grown up with. Month seven brought Sara new energy and a stubborn invasive belly. Two more months to go, at least she wasn't this big during the heat of the summer. Now, she understood why friends had planned their kids the way that they did.

Michael's birthday proved to be eventful. They celebrated it closer to halloween, and had their friends over for a costume party as well as some of his work associates and their families. Now it was time to make newer and better memories all together as a family.

Michael stepped back from the tree and admired his and Mike's handy work. "Looks good." Sara said looking up from her book. "Really good." She added and Mike placed the stocking on the mantle while Michael joined her on the couch.

"I never thought this would happen." He confessed to her and she nestled her back against his chest, one of his free hands coming around, landing on her belly.

"Me either. Sometimes I feel like I should pinch myself to make sure this is real." She told him. "Are we still going to the beach for New Years?" She asked him.

"That's the plan. I figured we could go to Cancun."

"Sounds nice." She told him. "Don't expect me to get in a bathing suit though." She added.

"We can just go skinny dipping when Mike's asleep." He said in a low voice.

"You're going to end up on Santa's naughty list." She told him.

….

The night before Christmas eve Lincoln and LJ had volunteered to take Mike to Michael's old loft that he'd gifted to LJ as a reward for finishing law school. Lincoln was getting used to living in River North, over looking the water, from his old place in Southside.

Sara took advantage of this time and donned the only nightgown that fit her, one she'd bought a couple weeks ago as a surprise for Michael. She had no idea what he'd gotten her. She made her way down the stairs, standing in the office door with the familiar glimmer in her eyes and a flush on her cheeks. "Almost done?" she asked him.

"I'm done now." He said removing his glasses and standing up from his desk, coming to her. She took his hand and led him up the stairs to their bedroom, flipping the lock for measure. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, I have been extra tired lately." She said to him, unbuckling his belt, then his pants, pushing them down and he stepped out of them. He made quick work of his shirt, and it met the rest of his clothes. "Plus we better get as much alone time as we can before the baby gets here." She said as he backed her towards their bed.

She stopped when the backs of her knees hit the bed, and Michael slipped his fingers under the strap of her nightgown and slid them down her shoulders. Soon the rest of the garment fell down her body and he gently pushed her down on the bed, and she backed up towards the pillows.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He said to her and she let out a giggle.

"I think I have an idea." She told him, her hand wrapping around his erection, giving it a swift tug. "Love me." She whispered to him, and he leaned down to kiss her. Sara's arms wrapped around him and he started moving his hips in a delicious friction against her causing them both to moan.

"You like that?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"You know I do." She said, bringing her lips to nibble on his earlobe then placed kissed in the crook of his neck. His lips trailed down her, stopping at the valley of her breasts, then over each nipple, gently tugging them, causing them to rise up even more. He kissed over her stomach then back up again, meeting her in a hungry kiss.

He slipped a hand between them, down her slick folds and inserted two fingers, curling them just the way she liked. He used his thumb to press against her clit, drawing lazy circles around it causing her to mewl his name. "Patience sweetheart." He chided and she moaned his name again.

He felt her walls, clenching as his fingers moved in and out of her, his thumb applying pressure to her clit. She was meeting his fingers with her own movement, and Michael felt another swift rise of blood go south. He loved seeing her come undone like this. "Michael." She called out, succumbing to her orgasm, crashing around her.

Michael turned Sara onto her side, her backside pressed into him and he slid one of his legs in between hers, then slid into her causing them both to moan. He gently rocked into her, one of his hands firmly on her hip, holding her in place. "I love you." He said, kissing the nape of her neck, picking up his thrusts.

"I love you too." She said, puling his arm all the way around her, clasping his hand. "Harder." She said and he picked up his pace, her juices causing a delicious friction. "Just like that." She said softly to him, pressing herself as far into him as she could go.

Sara felt the pressure building again, but this time she wanted to come with him. She moaned out his name again, and a few thrusts later they orgasmed together, Michael going limp next to her. He gently pulled out of her and she turned to face him. "I know you don't like to be on top, and I know you hate being on your knees. I was trying to make you comfortable." He told her softly.

"You've always made sure I'm taken care of. if I hadn't liked it, I would've told you to stop." She told him and she smiled right as she kissed him.

"Only to more months." He said rubbing her belly, hoping the baby would kick.

"It feels like an eternity. I never thought I'd have another baby. I couldn't bring myself to tell Mike I only wanted your child." She explained. "Don't get cocky because of that." She said, pointing a finger into his chest.

"Too late." He told her and she playfully hit him in the chest.

….

Christmas morning dawned very early with Mike waking them up at 5:00. He barreled down the stairs while Michael turned on the coffee pot and made Mike a cup of hot chocolate. Once their drinks were ready he waded into the living room setting the cups down. "Merry Christmas." He said to Sara and she smiled.

"Mom, this is from me and dad." Mike said handing her the box. It was that familiar mint green, Tiffany's. She immediately knew he overspent. But it wasn't a ring box. It was a platinum bracelet that held diamonds.

"Mike, it's beautiful. Did you pick this out?" She asked him, and Michael placed it on her wrist.

"Yep. Dad helped me. That's why its from both of us." Mike said proudly.

"This is one is from me," Michael told her, handing her another Tiffany's box. This time she knew what it was.

She gently opened the box and it revealed a simply novo setting, with a diamond band. The ring had to have been a carat and a half, at least. "This is too much." she gasped and Michael took the ring out of the box and placed it on her hand, in front of her wedding band. "It's beautiful." She conceded.

"I promised you one day I'd get you a diamond." He told her and she wiped a few stray tears from her face. "I always keep my promises." He whispered in her ear.

"Enough of me, Mike start opening your presents." Sara said and Mike started with the nearest box.

"New soccer cleats, yes!" He said excitedly. "I so needed these." He said with a toothy grin.

"This is from mom for you dad." He said and handed Michael the box.

Michael carefully opened the box, not knowing what to expect. He was stunned. It was a silver Rolex with a diamond inlay on the face. "Sara," he said and she smiled. That right there is the exact reason she bought it for him. They continued opening presents, until the floor was covered in wrapping paper. Michael made way to the kitchen to start making french toast, eggs and sausage while they waiting for Lincoln and LJ to come over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

_I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight  
-Ed Sheeran_

New years proved to be eventful. They went to Sucre's for a party Alex, C-Note, Linc, and LJ were all there as well as the rest of the kids and wives. It was nice. Michael made a note to see if this was something they could do every year here, and have the halloween party at his house. It felt like normal, almost.

Maricruz was five and a half months pregnant, with a boy this time and Sucre was over the moon. Though he was keeping tight lipped over the name of the baby. It was something that he said he would reveal when it was time, whatever that meant. Michael had thought of getting him off the docs, and he did need another securities expert at work. He made another mental note to ask his boss to hire Sucre; with three kids he didn't need to be traveling that much.

Michael found Sara amongst the crowd and she looked beautiful. She was very pregnant, almost half a month to go and he couldn't wait. A second son, he never thought that it would've even been possible to meet his first born, let alone have a second one. It was something he almost had to pinch himself everyday to remember that this was his reality.

Sara walked over to him, bringing him a beer. "You didn't need to do that." He said kissing her forehead.

"You know I don't mind if you drink." She told him. "You don't rub it in my face." She explained.

"I know but I've never been a drinker anyways." He winked at her and she just shook her head.

"You were the one that said we had a date with a couple of beers and some limes." She retorted and he pulled her into him, and she wrapped herself around him, pregnant stomach be damned.

"I almost forgot about that." He said softly, under the music. "I love you." He said to her and she lifted her head up to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too," she said with a smile, kissing him again.

He released her when Sucre came over, clinking their beer bottles. "So, I know I've been tight lipped about the baby's name. When Maricruz was pregnant with Marika, if it had been a boy this would've been the name. It was something I definitely wanted to do," he explained, taking a sip of his beer.

"What'd you decide on?" Michael asked him.

"Miguel. We haven't decided on a middle name yet but definitely Miguel for the first name." Sucre said and Michael suddenly felt impossibly heavy.

"Sucre," he said softly and he was pulled into a hug. "I don't know what to say." Michael said honestly. He was at a loss for words. Sucre had planned on this name for years. This was something else Michael had never expected.

"Papi, you're my best friend. You showed me what it means to be family. There isn't anyone else I'd name my son after. No one else worthy of the name, well maybe besides Linc." Sucre said after their embrace.

"I'm honored. Really and I was thinking about something." Michael said taking a seat, Sucre sitting next to him. "We need another Securities expert at work. You'd be working along side me. It's just an idea."

"A perfect idea." Sucre said with enthusiasm. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. You'd have to travel a little bit but nothing major. You would have to wear a suit to work though."

"I think I can handle that." Sucre said to him. "You think your boss will do it?"

"I think he listens to me, a lot. It shouldn't be too hard." Michael said with a smile.

…

Sara went into labor the second week of January right as Michael was getting ready to take an overnight trip to New York, a trip he wasn't looking forward to making. Sara had insisted on waiting to go to the hospital, not wanting Mike to be there for hours on end. He was bouncing on his heels to meet his baby brother.

When they finally got to Northwestern, Sara was six centimeters and thanking the heavens this labor was quicker than Mike's. She was also thankful that Michael hadn't pestered her on having pain medicine during childbirth. Even though she knew it wouldn't be weakness on her part, she was determined to have a natural childbirth again.

Lincoln was in the waiting room with Mike. She knew the guys and Katie were there as well. This was so much different than last time. This was also something that Sara never thought would happen ever again and she couldn't be happier. It was weird, Lincoln not being there to hold her hand though, like he had last time. It was the way it should've been and Sara had to do a double take more than once.

she clenched down on Michael's hand as she got closer to her goal. She was nine centimeters now. She was ready to get this over with. If she could skip labor and go right into having the baby, she would no questions asked. "All right Sara, its time." The doctor said and she squeezed Michael's hand to the point she thought she'd broken it.

She felt more relaxed, even for being in labor. This time was definitely different. Five pushes later she was holding her baby boy, he had a head of brown hair and his fathers eyes. She felt a primal surge watching Michael hold him for the first time. If only it had been this way before. She literally wept.

She felt her hair matted to her head, and Michael handed the baby to her though she was content to watch Michael continue to hold him. That was something she'd never tire of. Mike bounded in the room with Lincoln and Michael sat on the side of the bed with Mike and Sara passed the baby to her now oldest son, and Mike was in awe. How could she have given this up before? She wondered.

"Mom, what's his name?" Mike asked softly.

"Lincoln Henry Scofield." Michael said proudly and Lincoln's most fell open.

"Are you sure though?" Lincoln asked incredulously. "I mean," he trialed off.

"We both talked about it. We're sure Linc," Sara said softly. "Hey, no broken hands this time." She said and they all let out a laugh. "You've been there for so much. You brought Michael home Lincoln. You found him. You did what I thought was impossible. There's no way this baby isn't named after you." She insisted, weeping as he held his second namesake.

"How did I become someone worth it?" He asked out loud and he felt Michael clap him on the back lightly.

"You've always been worth it dad." LJ said to him, easing the baby out of his fathers arms. "Hey little dude." LJ cooed.

Michael looked over at Sara and she was fast asleep. He figured he'd let her sleep while she could. They had a whole new world to look forward to. He took the baby and walked into the waiting room for the rest of the guys and Katie to oooh and ahhh over. Watching them with the baby was something Michael wished he'd experienced before.

He was so angry with Jacob for taking this from him the first time. That was an anger that he would likely not let go of, ever. He couldn't get the last six and a half years back but he could make up for them in more ways than one and that's exactly what he would do, no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfect**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

_Darling, kiss me slow  
Your heart is all I own  
And, in your eyes you're holding mine  
-Ed Sheeran_

They'd decided the baby would go by his middle name his second week at home. It made a little more sense. Michael was enjoying paternity leave. He'd taken 12 weeks, something he'd negotiated when he went back to work for the firm after they moved.

The baby slept his bassinet in Michael and Sara's room, and Mike had been sleeping on a pallet in there as well or in the bed with them, to be close to the baby. Sara was on the nightly invite list and she was impressed with how well the baby was sleeping for being three months old. He was much more docile than Mike was.

Sara had been told to abstain for eight weeks, it had been 12. She grinned, arousal humming like a live wire inside of her. She knew he felt it, she knew he'd been aroused too. Tonight, something was being done about it. He was working in the office with Sucre, preparing him for his transition into an office work force and she watched them work from the hallway before going to check on Mike, doing his homework.

"You good?" She asked coming into his room, kissing him on the forehead.

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "Mom, I'm glad we had another baby."

"Me too sweetheart." She grinned. "What are they giving you at school now?" She asked him.

"Different things. I'm finishing my science report on sharks right now. I'm ready to move onto Chemistry," he said with a smile.

"Chemistry huh?" Sara asked him. "Why Chemistry?"

"Mixing elements is fun." He said to her. "I love science but I love the elements more than biology." He explained.

"Don't overwork yourself honey." Sara said before leaving the room. She shook her head, he was just like his father in more ways than one. She should've prepared better for this. She was very thankful she wasn't alone in this right now.

She made her way back downstairs to the kitchen to put up the leftovers from dinner into the fridge and grabbing a pickle from the jar munching on it. Soon enough, Michael was walking Sucre out and Sara had him all to herself, outside of the kids.

She sat back and watched him go over Mike's homework, then joined him to read Mike's story before bed. She was thoroughly thankful Mike was back in his own room, not the she minded him in the bed with them when the baby had just come home. The clock ticked past nine and pretty soon, they were alone.

She changed into the silk number that Michael loved and crawled into bed, reading on her iPad waiting for him. "Hey do you think…" Michael trailed off seeing her, eyeing her appreciatively.

"I thought we could have some us time now that the baby is settled in his crib." She said suggestively and Michael crawled on the bed, nestling between her legs, slowly kissing her.

…

Michael was sitting in his office with Sucre going over the security system for the new federal building that was a few blocks over. The one Alex was currently working in. They were in the process of running through the code and adding biometric sensors when Sucre got a text. "She's in labor papi." Sucre said excitedly.

"Go. I'll get there after work." Michael said giving his best friend a hug.

He finished the biometric sensors and put the plans aside, working on Sara's birthday present. He'd all ready made her, her ever favorite rose. He didn't want to get her jewelry again. It seemed like a copout. But he was at a loss on what to get her. He knew flowers were out of the question. He could take her to a nice dinner, but that felt like a copout as well.

He groaned in frustration. He packed up, going to pick Mike up from school then heading over to Chicago General to check on Sucre. "I could take you home first." Michael offered.

"I want to meet the baby," Mike said excitedly. "Henry is going to have a playmate. That should be fun," Mike added.

"Yeah, it will be. Mike I want you to know just because Henry is at home, that doesn't mean I don't have time for you." Michael told his eldest, wanting him to know he would always be there. He felt like Mike knew this but he had to be sure.

"I know dad. I've known it since you came home." Mike answered him. "What's Sucre naming the baby?"

"Miguel."

"That's nice. Wait, that's the Spanish version of our name." Mike said, excitement back in his voice.

"It sure is." Michael said proudly. "Sucre is my best friend. When I met him, I'd never had a best friend. Only Uncle Lincoln. It's nice to have someone that's there for you no matter what." Michael told his eldest.

They arrived at the hospital and sat in the waiting room, Michael texting Sara to let her know where they were at. By eight, the baby was born and Michael was holding his namesake. Another thing he'd never thought would happen. He was perfect, a mix of both parents. Brown eyes and a full head of black hair. They marveled at him for a few minutes before handing him back to Sucre and heading home.

"How was the baby?" Sara asked as they walked in the door.

"It was awesome mom." Mike said bounding over to her to give her a hug. "I really like babies."

"I can tell." She said ruffling his hair. Michael hung up his and Mike's coats before stepping forward to give her a proper kiss, then taking Henry from her arms. The baby cooed being scooped up by his father and Michael placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You have a playmate." Michael said to his youngest son. "I'll get him down." He told Sara and she pulled him down by the tie to give him a proper kiss after Mike went up the stairs.

"Hey dad?" Mike called from the second floor landing.

"Yeah."

"Can I hold Henry before bed?" He called.

"Sure." Michael said heading up the stairs. "Brush your teeth and change first." He told Mike.

Michael went into he nursery and grabbed the latest book Henry was enthralled in and waited for Mike. Michael handed him Henry once he was in the rocking chair and Michael crouched down next to them, opening the book, Mike taking the lead and reading it to him. Henry smiled, then yawned and Michael was in awe of his youngest son. When the story was over, Michael took Henry and placed him in his crib before turning on the baby monitor and the nightlight before walking out of the room with Mike and tucking him into bed.

By the time he crawled into bed, he was exhausted. It had been a long day, the longest part was waiting for Miguel to be born. He couldn't help but wonder if he and Sara would have another baby, though it was too early to be thinking about that right now with a three month old in the other room.

He handed his phone to Sara to show her pictured of them holding Miguel and she smiled. "I never knew sucre chose that name." She told him.

"When he told me new years, I was floored. I didn't know what to say." He said honestly. "I never thought I'd be important enough to someone that they'd want to name a kid after me." He told her.

"You always think so low of yourself."

"I'm learning new ways." He told her and she smiled, curling into his side. "You're helping with that. Well you and the boys."

"Watching you with Henry makes my heart happy. It also makes me wish we could have that time back. I know we can't but I wish we could. Just promise me you aren't going to try and make up for it because Mike is happy with the present. With the way things are moving forward. You don't need to do anything over the top Michael." Sara said to him.

"I know I don't. I'm slowly realizing that." He said and she smiled. Michael turned the lamp off and wrapped his arms around Sara, sleeping at least until Henry would wake for his next feeding.


End file.
